Looking for the Light: Extras
by ruvy91
Summary: A few scenes from Looking for the Light in the Dark from different points of view (thus not in the main fic). Part 2 of Magic in the Air Series.
1. Laura

Laura Hale was sitting outside her favorite café enjoying a latte and blueberry scone in the shadow of the Space Needle. She scribbled down a few thoughts and wished that just this once an afternoon news segment would go off without a hitch when someone sat across from her. Laura subtly glanced at the olive skin brunet that sat down at her table and finished writing. She sat back in her chair, taking a sip of her latte and glanced at the dark clouds in the sky.

"You'd probably be better off inside. It's going to start pouring any minute now." Laura said casually to the woman sitting across from her.

"I'll take my chances. Beside I need some information and you're the only one who can give it to me." The woman replied.

"Oh?" Laura asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about your little brother Laura and where he's disappeared to." The woman answered.

"I might be willing to answer that question depending on who's asking and why." Laura said coolly. Laura felt wary, her instincts telling her not to trust this woman.

"My name is Kali and he killed my mate and Alpha Ennis. I require recompense." The woman informed.

"If I remember correctly Ennis killed someone very dear to my little brother. He deserved what he got." Laura said picking her nails.

"I don't think you understand. I demand you tell me where he is." Kali threatened, banging her fist against the table as her claws started to sprout.

"And I don't think you understand just how foolish it is to threaten me." Laura replied, flashing her alpha red eyes. Kali sat back and her claws retracted. Laura smiled smugly at the woman before getting up and smoothing her pencil skirt and grabbing her notepad.

"Now that we understand each other, I have a job to get back to. Be a doll and pick up the tab for me." Laura said before she walked away.

Laura was a block from the café when she felt someone following her. She picked up her speed and started zig-zagging her route back to the station, trying to shake her tail. When they kept up with her, Laura broke into a run, stepping out of her heels as she went. They ran after her and Laura ducked down a deserted alley, deciding to scare them off with her wolf powers.

As soon as she was halfway down the alley she got a pit in her stomach, feeling like this was a bad idea. Suddenly a pair of twins came out of nowhere and grabbed her. Laura was struggling to fight them off when Kali came strolling up.

"You could have done this the easy way, but I guess that Hale arrogance is your family's undoing. I'll send Derek your regards." Kali said coolly right before her right hand reared back, claws sprouted.

The last thing Laura ever saw was yellow eyes as the rain started to come down and her throat was ripped out.


	2. Immunity

Lydia was sitting in her car, the parking lot empty, when she decided to break down and cry. Seeing Jackson in the hall laughing with Danny had been more than she could bear. She knew she deserved better than that idiot but it didn't stop her heart from hurting.

There was a tap on her window and she quickly looked in the rearview mirror, horrified she did because her mascara had run. Lydia wiped her eyes and rolled down her window.

"Are you alright?" A very muscular dark haired man with stubble asked. His expression looked annoyed and that made Lydia mad.

"Never better." Lydia said icily as she glared at the man. She pegged him to be in his mid-20s but other than that she couldn't read him.

"Come on, pretty girls shouldn't cry in their cars alone. Take a walk with me." The man said tilting his head away from the car. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just from here to the field and back, in full sight of the school." The man added. There was something in his eyes that made Lydia trust him, like he had been through a worse pain and lived.

Lydia got out of her car and started walking towards the field, the man catching up to her in a few seconds and silently keeping stride.

As they neared the field, Lydia realized that the Lacrosse team was there practicing and she spun on her heel, heading back to her car.

"I'm guessing one of them broke up with you. Their loss; You're beautiful and smart." The man said as he followed her.

"How do you know that?" Lydia demanding, spinning around and advancing on him.

"Why don't you show that ass hole? Join my pack and you get strength, heightened sense, agility. Make him realize that he's a major idiot. All it takes is a little bite." The man said coolly, not bothered by Lydia being in his space.

"You're crazy." Lydia said, glaring at him.

"Really?" the man replied and his eyes glowed red. Lydia squeaked and started to run for her car.

The man was suddenly ahead of her leaning against her car, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"If I wanted to hurt you, I could have done it a long time ago. It's your choice, you don't have. Though I would keep this to yourself, otherwise people will be calling you crazy." The man said, then pushed off from her car and started walking away.

"Fine." Lydia said quickly.

"Alright, give me your arm. I do have to say this will hurt." The man said holding a hand out palm up.

"No." Lydia answered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"If this leaves a scar, I don't want it visible." Lydia explained and moved her shirt away from her skirt, exposing the pale skin of her hip.

The man smirked and sunk to his knees, giving her no warning as he bit her. Lydia bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. He let go and Lydia adjusted her clothes to hide the bite. The man eyed her oddly and when she didn't do anything he smiled.

"That'll heal by moon rise tonight. Call me tomorrow and we'll start your control training." The man said handing her a slip of paper with a phone number on it, then walked away.

"What I don't get a name?" Lydia called after him.

"Derek" the man said with a wave over his shoulder as he continued walking.

Lydia rolled her eyes and got in her car to go home. She grumbled to herself when she was bandaging her hip in her bathroom, her favorite skirt ruined by the blood that had oozed out of the bite mark.

The next morning her hip hurt and she checked it under the bandage. The bite was still there blood oozing a little as she reached for her phone and Derek's number.

"You said the bite would be gone by morning ass hole." Lydia said angrily when Derek picked up.

"_What?_" Derek replied over the phone, surprise in his tone.

"I still have a wound where you bit me." Lydia said slowly, letting the words sink into his thick skull.

"_And you're still alive._" Derek muttered.

"Yeah last time I checked." Lydia scoffed.

"_You're supposed to be dead or changed and healed. This has never happened before._" Derek said absently.

"Well neither have happened, so what now genius." Lydia sneered.

"_We forget this ever happened and not say a word to anyone._" Derek replied and hung up.

"Knew you were crazy." Lydia muttered before gently tossing her phone onto her bed. She worried her lip before deciding not to say anything and limped to her bathroom to change the bandage.


End file.
